Kagekenin- a Roleplay
Part I's Opening dyepjQP9QDA Naruto finally brought Sasuke back to his senses and brought him back to Konoha. With Madara Uchiha and Pain dead, it looked like things were starting to settle down in the shinobi world. Kakashi had stepped down as Hokage, and Naruto took up the position, finally fulfilling his dream of becoming Hokage. A Shroud of Darkness; the Kagekenin It was dusk in the Land of Darkness. Ten shadowy figures appear in a cave outside of Tanigakure via the Lit Apparition Technique. "It has been one whole year since the ten of us were together like this." Viper Uchiha said, breaking the silence. "Indeed it has. However, I assume this time we have our priorities straight?" said Korin Minamoto sarcastically. "Silence Korin, the Leader knows what he is doing." said Korin's partner, Kaci Wells, sternly. Viper redirected his attention to the rest of the group, "You will work in teams of two and each of you know what to do. Hunt down your assigned Bijuu, 9 Tailed Blade and Blade of Absolute Creation then report to one of our bases to begin the sealing." Viper explained. "Our job is to awaken the Spirit Beast and control the world." Gensho picked up where he left off, "And kill anyone who prevents you from obtaining your objective." he said. The other members nodded and vanished... The First Team: Thorn Gurasu and Morag Tsurugi Morag and Thorn sat on a large boulder in the Land of Lightning. "Well, time to get to our...assignment." Thorn mused. "Good, my assignment is the Nine Tailed Fox, so its off to Konoha, eh?" Morag said. Both got up and began walking in the direction of the Land of Fire. ---- Note: Begin the RP by RPing your characters in Konoha. You can make up a reason why their in Konoha if you want but thats up to you. RP for awhile and do not mention Kagekenin. They will appear soon. Also remember to begin your posts with two equal signs. Have Fun! Ten Tailed Fox 02:19, 3 December 2008 (UTC) =Let the RP Begin!= Reunion Seireitou Hyuga met up with Ashiki members, Byakko Kurohitsugi and Rikka Nagoshi. "Yo seireitou, long time no see" said Byakko. "Hi Seirei-Kun" said Rikka "Hey guys, why you headed for Konoha?" asked seireitou "We came to see you of course!" said Rikka, Byakko meerly smiled... Afternoon in Konoha Ryun Uchiha, Luke Uchiha and Seireitou Uchiha sipped on some soda at Naruto's place in the Hokage Mansion. "So whats new Naruto?" Ryun asked. "Paper work." Naruto said sighing. Both men dropped their heads sighing as both knew that paperwork was all they ever did now days. Both of the boys laughed at the two men... "How's it goin old man?" asked a black haired boy that resembled Naruto. "Just fine Sora," said Naruto. Sora Uzumaki is Naruto's 18 year old son who left Konoha for certain reasons. He mostly dropped by to pick up a mission every so often. Ryun got up and took Luke and Seireitou Uchiha out for some ramen at Ichiraku's. Afterwards Ryun decided to visit his old sensei, Kakashi. An Evil Journey Continues.... Meanwhile, Morag and Thorn were walking through a dark forest on the north border of the Land of Fire. They decided to pick up the pace and began leaping from tree to tree. They stopped for a break at the Valley of the End. "Just two more days until we reach Konoha." Morag said to himself. "Everything is almost ready..." said Thorn to Morag. A Mysterious Trio At the gates of Konoha there was a trio of mysterious ninja. "You ready, Kokuangyo, Makan." said a mysterious man. "Yep, Let's go Fukumaden-Kun!" said Kokuangyo. "Lets just go." said Makan. "OK." said Fukumaden, as they all walked into Konoha. The Future "Give me the money!" An Uchiha burglar was robbing every stand in the marketplace. He was down to one more stand and all was going well. Suddenly, he heard a calm voice behind him. "I assume those are for me." said Echo Uchiha sarcasticly, leaning against a wall. "He he he...You picked the wrong guy to mess with kid, my Sharingan can copy anything you do." He began to charge up a Chidori and ran towards Echo. Echo did his classic sigh, complimented with running his fingers through his hair. The Chidori was about to slam directly into his face when he caught the burglar's fist in a fraction of a second. They briefly made eye contact, but that was all Echo needed, the burglar began to foam at the mouth and his Sharingan virtually shattered. Somehow, Echo redirected the Chidori through his other arm and stabbed him in the heart with his index and middle finger, then releasing the elctric chakra throughout his circulatory system. Echo through the corpse to the ground with no emotion, and before anyone could thank him, his body flickered and he vanished. Sitting on top of one of konoha's highest buildings, he knew that soon he would venture to the Lost Lands to find Hikaru in his time. But not yet, he would wait until the time was right. Speaking of which, he had better go check on everyone in the past, to see how they were doing after the massive three-way battle. "Time Vortex." As he warped into the past, he could sense a darkness rising, and knew that this wasn't just going to be a simple visit. After plummeting from the sky, he gracefully landed on the hokage bulding. "Here we go again." He whispered.